MIYUKICHAN in DISNEYLAND
by MusicaXXRave
Summary: Not as corny as it sounds. Miyuki gets trapped in different Disney places...not just Alice in Wonderland. (Ex. Neverland (Peter Pan) Agrabah (Aladdin.) 1st chapter up. R


Disclaimer- I do no own any of the Miyuki-chan characters, or any Miyuki- chan material. But yes, the idea of this Is mine.  
  
Warning-This story contains f/f slash. If you read the manga or watched the anime you should already know this. If you are offended by slash or anything of its sort, please do not read this. Slash will be applied to some of the Disney females.  
  
MIYUKI-CHAN in DISNEYLAND  
  
Chapter 1: Miyuki-chan in the Mansion.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miyuki woke up in a flash. "Wow...what a weird dream..." She rubbed the after-sleep out of her eyes and got up to get into the shower. But when she got up she noticed her alarm clock—7:15. "Oh shit! I'm late!" she yelled. No time for a shower. She got her books, put a piece of toast in her mouth, and ran out the door. "Oh, dear...what a mess! Mr. Kurota is going to fry me alive! Jeepers!" She was running faster than she ever had ran before. She looked at her watch. 7:28. "God damn it I'm screwed. I have two minutes to get to school and it's half a block away!" She started to run faster then she could handle. Suddenly, a man on a bicycle yelled, "Watch out, bitch!" Miyuki was running so fast that when she tried to dodge the bike, she tripped over the curb and tasted pavement. Then everything went black.  
  
When Miyuki woke up, every thing was blurry. She rubbed her eyes, and things got a little better. She still couldn't make out where she was, though. She rubbed them more. She could see now. "What the hell," Miyuki muttered as she looked around. She was in a forest, and it didn't look like there was a way out anywhere close by. She wandered around confusedly. Lots of birds chirped, and water from a river splashed. Overall...she didn't hear anything else. Then a twig snapped—or she thought a twig snapped. She turned around to meet a horrid face staring back at her. "Grrrrrroooowllllll grrr," a humongous beast mumbled. The funny thing was that it was wearing a cape. But Miyuki stopped thinking about funny things and put what was in front of her into her head. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she said as she started running in any direction—not caring where It led.  
  
She kept on running and running, every now and then tripping over logs. "Don't look back, don't look back." But she did. She couldn't help herself. You always look back (or down) don't you? "Oh crap I looked back." The beast was still chasing her...and she couldn't keep her eyes off it. When suddenly she ran into something—hard. She fell on the ground and looked up. She ran into a woman in a yellow dress. She had lengthy brown hair which was tied up. "STOP!" the woman yelled. The ferocious beast stopped in his tracks. "Who-What was that?" Miyuki yelled. "His name is Beast. Sorry about that, he's really a sweetheart, he just can't control his anger sometimes," the woman answered. "His name is Beast...figures," Miyuki concluded. "Here, come with me," the woman said as she helped Miyuki up, "I'll treat you to something to eat in the mansion." The woman led Miyuki out of the woods, and she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
There was a huge castle before her eyes. The woman led her into the castle, and to a huge table. Everything looked like a match made in heaven—then the candles started moving and talking to her. "Eep!" Miyuki squeaked. "Oh, don't worry. That's Lumiere. The clock over there is Cogsworth, and the Teapot is Mrs. Potts," the woman explained. "Um, you have...candles clocks and pots that talk?" Miyuki questioned. "Yes, I know it's strange, but they're like family to me," the woman explained. "Hey, don't forget me," said a high pitched little voice. "Oh yes, sorry Chip," the woman said, "and that's Chip. That little teacup with the chip in it." "Wow...you don't really care for creativity around here, do you?" Miyuki asked sarcastically. "Haha," the woman laughed, "your funny. What's your name?" "I'm Miyuki," said Miyuki. "I'm Belle. You're cute Miyuki...wanna dance?" "Oh, um...thanks. And, um, no thanks. I better be going now." Miyuki said.  
  
"Oh no, stay. I like you Miyuki. Want to make out?" The woman started to move towards Miyuki and then pushed her on the ground. "Love me, Miyuki."  
  
Then Miyuki woke up. "Whoa...what a strange dream."  
  
NEVER END  
  
(A/N: Hehehe. Did you like? Review. Did you hate? E-mail. 


End file.
